


With utmost certainty

by Xilinxche



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Im too tired for tags, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilinxche/pseuds/Xilinxche
Summary: This story is a bit farther in the Manga. So for the Anime watchers, massive spoilers.





	With utmost certainty

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit farther in the Manga. So for the Anime watchers, massive spoilers.

**One day before the petrification**

As any other day when school ends and the club activities start, Senkuu was engrossed in this work, with crazy over-the-top machinery and equipment. But right now, he's just stuck with sorting bottle caps by quality, he only has to take a glance to know which one is qualified. Preparations are tedious, but they are necessary in completing most of his projects he has in mind. 

Senkuu is all in his element, totally distracted by the task at hand. So he did not hear the careful opening of the door, or the soft footsteps of a fellow student, until he got hit on the back of his head. The hit wasn't exactly hard, but it did startle him for a moment, he was able to suppress it enough to not drop the bottlecaps into the wrong container. "What the hell! Don't you see I'm working?" The microwaved hair guy glanced over his shoulder angrily, still agitated of nearly throwing the wrong piece in, fearing he might've been forced of redoing the preparation. 

The student held some kind of empty air freshener in her hand, high enough for him to see. He could instantly recognize the student by the moment she hit him, who else would've had the motive besides his beloved lab rat (Y/N)? "You think you're really funny, don't you?" (Y/N) did seem angry, but he could tell that it was just an act, she wouldn't be angry by the fact he helped her, even by the disguise of him just dumping some waste from his projects. "First we have an argument about what sword is the best on the battlefield, which is still the two handed long sword, then you put some kind of Lavender scented air freshener into my bag! My room is like a gas chamber now." 

"The lavender scent on you has faded a bit, you sure took your time to come over and complain." Senkuu smirked at her, gingerly taking the air freshener from her hands. He doesn't need to explain himself, nor does he have to question her. The reason why she hadn't complained right away as she noticed the air freshener was because it helped against the mosquitoes, he originally theorized that it'll help for relaxation as well, but the smell was too strong to be anything but a nuisance.

"You sure like smelling me." Senkuu let out his signature cackle at her sarcastic conclusion, examining the small rest of the extracted lavender oil, which is mostly dried. With another silent chuckle, which he thought was barely noticeable, he got back to sorting. "The katana is still the best sword." He just blurred out, not giving any explanation as to why and how.

"First of all, wrong. The two handed longsword is just as sharp as a typical katana. Besides, the Europeans were almost always at war, forcing them to better their weapons constantly to continue being strong on the battlefield." (Y/N) took one bottle cap from a random container, only being able to guess what he's up to. "You can't cut through a longsword with a katana, it would be destroyed. The longsword, on the other hand, would easily chop through the katana. A little chipping at the blade is nothing compared to a completely bended one..." Senku just continued to silently listen to her rambling, this is all useful information, and it's nothing he would pass from knowing.

**Nearly four thousand years later **

Senkuu snapped out of his daydreaming, his only reaction to nodding off into his own head was a slight scowl. He's here to search for possible allies to take onto the ship, and to clear his mind, not do the complete opposite. He simply sighed, putting a finger on his temple for a second, then starting his search once again. The brilliant scientist looked around the area for a moment, his eyes squinted. Weirdly enough, there was a statue that strangely reminded him of someone he knew. Someone so familiar in fact, that he suspects that the statue triggered the memory.

His beloved lab rat (Y/N).

Senkuu leaned over to the half buried statue, moss and half tried mutt stuck stuck to her. His hand goes over her face, clearing it a bit to be completely sure it's the person he suspected, that's the excuse he's trying to tell at least. "This find is ten billion percent a success!" A dark grin stretched across his face, his signature cackle pushing through his clenched teeth. With newfound enthusiasm he slipped his bag off his back, pulling out a crudely looking shovel, then starting to dig. 

He pushed the last dug up dirt away, using the shovel again to jam it under her feet, pushing her up from the hole onto the surface. Senkuu sat down for a minute, digging up a stone statue too much for him and his overall unimpressive strength. He didn't think he would manage to pull the statue with his own strength, but he did try. His own alive hand grabbed (Y/N)'s cold and hard one, giving it a hefty pull. "You heavy bastard!" Senkuu cursed at nearly disconnecting his shoulder, but he was still surprised that he was able to move the statue at all, even if it's just a bit. The first suspected weight was incorrect. With a heavy sigh he knelt down, trying to find a solution for his own lack of strength. "A stone statue filled all the way through weights a whole lot more than a human of this size. Though the statue wasn't as heavy as it should've been, so it can't really be stone. Maybe an oxidated mineral? Lighter metal?" Senkuu shut his mental theorizing off for a second, more or less now trying to find a convenient way for transportation of a body, since theorizing over a material he can't exactly pinpoint would be pointless. 

"It is way harder to bring something to move than when it's already doing so, wheels would make it easier by a whole lot. Since there's a lot of weight there'll have to be more than two to distribute the weight." His finger that he had up lowered into the first, his previous stoic expression turning into one of cockiness, already having figured out a way to transport her without the chance of chipping limbs, either her's or his'. "And it all goes uphill." He is already sweating, only being able to imagine the horror of pulling a statue uphill, like he's about to do. 

Senkuu's plan isn't a short one, but it's effective enough for carrying her back. He drilled four holes with a handrill, one at the start of the log, one at the end and the other two near the middle, so that weight is distributed evenly. He jammed a robust enough twig inside the made holes, making sure it'll be long enough to slam some wheels on it. Which he also made out of wood, it'll be a rough ride, but it'll be fine. Lastly, he secured the position of the crudely made wheels with some rope, it isn't perfectly secure though, so constant checks are necessary. The actual final step is to turn the statue onto the log and securing that. While wheezing dramatically he pushed the stone statue onto the log, he leaned against it to breathe for a moment, anticipating the log and the twigs to snap by the weight. Luckily it didnt. 

With a triumphant cackle he tied another rope for the main transport, pulling the amalgamation and the statue along to the camp they've created. The cave of miracles might be gone, and to all he threw the last mix into the fire the first time they went travelling with a hot air balloon. But of course he's always got a plan B, and C and D. The last container of the revival fluid was specifically reserved for (Y/N), and he won't have anyone else have it. By the time he got back to the camp he was wheezing, probably about to die of exhaustion. Even though the ten minutes craft was a success at it's core, it still is a heavy workout for Senkuu. All the energy he sees when Taiju runned up to him and yelled is somewhat infuriating. The taller brunette was talking about how successful the farming has gotten, showing him some tidbits of wheat.

"Good for you." The partial blonde breathed heavily, having to stop a moment, dropping the rope in the process. "And I've been pulling this dingus for the whole day." Senkuu sat down onto the ground, using the stone statue (Y/N) to lean against. "Oooooooh!" Taiju yelled, leaning over to look who it is, giving the firm statue a small poke. "You found (Y/N)! Why was she so far away from us?" The brunette questioned, standing straight again after grabbing the rope from the ground. Senkuu just shrugged his shoulder, only able to provide theories. "She might've washed up when a river overlapped with her, maybe storms, earthquakes. It doesn't matter ten milimeters to me of how she got here though." He raised his open hand, then made his fingertips meet on his thumb, as if to represent Taiju's mouth and that he should close it. 

"How are you gonna revive her? Didn't you toss the rest into the fire last time?" Taiju started pulling the sad contraption, that looked more like a torture device, further into the camp. Senkuu just clammed himself against it, making the brunette move the partial blonde as well. "I did toss the rest." Senkuu replied, completely casual about it. "I just scrapped some from the empty containers." He shamelessly lied, just getting dragged along. 

"Should I ask Yuzuriha to make some clothes for (Y/N)?" The brunette finally asked, after a while of silence. Though he didn't really ask, it was basic human decency to not be completely exposed in front of people. "This superficial crap again." The scientist mumbled under his breath. "Yeah, sure, I don't want my eyes poked out again." Senku instinctively blinked, remembering the burning sensation, he was scared of something like that happening again. 

The constant working scientist on the planet often shifted from side to side, constantly being impatient, working all the time. (Y/N)'s stonefied body just leaning against a corner, making him glance over there, waiting for any movement. He didn't even have to wait for two whole days to see Yuzuriha enter the tent, where Senkuu constantly hangs out in, with freshly made clothes. The key of not getting punched from all directions, be it (Y/N), Taiju or Kohaku, or everyone at the same time. His lab rat was about to break free, and he can't wait. Senkuu rubbed his hands together like a typical mad scientist, letting Yuzuriha put (Y/N) some clothing on. Of course it was awkward to put clothes onto a stiff body, Mannequins have joins that can be moved, a stone body is something completely different. Before she can make the finishing touches on the clothing Senkuu just stepped in between, already pouring the liquid over the statue. 

"You could've warned me beforehand." The brunette suggested with her soft voice. She did suspect something between the scientist and his lab rat, and since he's been acting weird after he found (Y/N), she's hot on his trail. Yuzuriha expectantly waited for that all to familiar sound of the cracking stone. She gasped softly at the unceremonious slow cracking, and falling, of the stone. She's seen more magnificent de-petrifications, that's for sure. (Y/N)'s arm jerked up suddenly, the outerlayer crumbling faster, falling onto the ground below. "One hell of a power nap." She mumbled, going with her dusty hand over her face, only slightly touching the remaining cracks on her visage. (Y/N) looked up to the scientist, her expression instantly changing. 

"Couldn't you have made someone else free me? I didn't want to see your face first after I woke up." She shivered, the sensation of feeling currently a strange concept, as if that didn't happen for many years. 

"Good morning to you too, sleeping beauty, Bixby says it's 12°C outside." "Who designed this? I'm sure I could see my side boob and my whole back if I just glanced." Her arms are pressed against her sides, moving them a bit to keep her bare side somewhat warmed through friction. Yuzuriha, who's been silent for a while, fiddled with her hands. "I'm sorry." She apologized softly. "I had to somehow get the clothes on you, and anything else would've been too difficult." (Y/N) was silent for a moment, her arms relaxing for a moment. She just softly smiled at the brunette, understanding the effort that went into planning everything out and putting it on. "It's fine! You did your best." The newly revived girl felt somewhat guilty of being rude to Yuzuriha, just because her first impulse is to blame Senkuu first. 

The brunette smiled back, but it had some knowing tinge to them. She excused herself, having other things to attend to, and left. (Y/N) didn't seem to have realized that Senkuu moved away, probably preparing something. "So-" "I know that you are stubborn enough to stay conscious for a while, thinking of so many things." The scientist had his back turned to her, but she could tell he's got that evil grin. "Probably only ten days though." With that sentence he lost her support, the compliment sounding sentence now turning into an insult. Senkuu turned around, his arm with normal looking papers, a pen on top of it. "Say no more." (Y/N) raised her hand to shut him up, taking the papers from him and instantly scribbling onto them. Senkuu got bombarded with rushed blueprints of everyday things, like bicycles, door locks, etc. just simplified enough to be created by every day people. 

The partial blonde looked at the blueprint of the lock, raising an eyebrow at the mechanism she thought over while being conscious. Of course there isn't any guarantee that any of these work, (Y/N)'s been out cold for generations, she couldn't have tested any of these ideas, just created a demo inside her head. By the time she's done a whole stack of paper was beside her, her head empty of ideas, half her body on the table before her. "(Y/N)." Senkuu indifferently called, dumping water over her head, making her jerk up from the table, her arms in a corny karate stance. "What happened to the world? I can't remember being in a coma with a simple scarf covering my body." (Y/N) somewhat interrogated, her eyes squinted at the scientist, trying to get any information that way. 

No matter how often she told herself that she knew what kind of person Senkuu is, she just couldn't understand what he was thinking. "As you might've noticed, we don't look like the most modern of people. It's been slightly over three thousand seven hundred years, that's how long you've been petrified." He didn't explain further, raising his hand, pointing at the girl in front of him. "Explaining more would take too long, long story short. We need your help." (Y/N) was only surprised for a small second, just smirking at him afterwards. "Of course you'd need my help." She raised her own fist, giving his' a small bump. "Who else would be arguing with your logics, Mr. Goodyshoes."


End file.
